


Right now.

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wouldn't it be nice ...</p><p>Disclaimer - this is all pure fiction.  I do not know/own the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be nice ...
> 
> Disclaimer - this is all pure fiction. I do not know/own the characters.

The tension in The Late, Late Show green room was palpable. The silence was becoming oppressive. Just as Harry was about to get up and go for a quick walk, the door opened.

“OK guys, it’s time to go.” The headset wearing figure turned and took off, obviously wanting the four of them to follow her. Harry risked a glance at Louis. He was laughing about something quietly with Liam, he looked fine. Then he looked up and met Harry’s eyes – Harry could see the nerves in them. He tried to smile encouragingly but he had a feeling it didn’t really come across too well.

Niall slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“No regrets mate, we’re doing this. Right now.” And he propelled Harry towards the studio area. He could hear Louis and Liam following, Liam murmuring to Louis – probably trying to keep him calm. Harry was very, very grateful for his bandmates at this moment – well he was always grateful for his boys, but especially now.

“Right, wait here until James introduces you – like we practised – OK?” the lady turned and smiled at them.

Harry could hear James beginning to introduce them to the audience and took a deep breath. They were doing this. Right now.

*

After the initial questions, once the boys were settled on the sofa, James turned to Harry and their eyes met for a brief second. Harry knew what he was trying to convey – it was almost time. 

“So, boys, I bet you all hate this question by now but – who is taken? Off the market? Niall – you are all loved up now, so I hear?”

As Niall started enthusiastically talking about Melissa, Harry felt Louis flex his thigh into Harry’s. It was so, so great having Louis right next to him, especially considering what they were about to do. He knew that Louis was tense, he could feel it.

“And I’m pretty sure Harry had something he wanted to share?” Niall turned to Harry with a huge grin, his eyebrows raised.

This was it. Right now. He swallowed, smiled and spoke …

“Yes, well James – as you know I have been seeing someone for a while now.” Harry grinned sheepishly and ducked his head as the audience started to scream even louder than they had before.

“Oh yes, do tell my lovely audience all about it.” James spread his arms and laughed.

“Well … he’s pretty much the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And yes, I did say ‘he’” Harry could feel his shoulders relaxing, the tension seeping away. He’d said it. He looked up and saw the shock on the audiences’ faces but also the smiles. And then he heard the applause and cheering.

“That’s great mate. Care to elaborate? Who is this lucky fella?” 

“Umm, he … he’s right here actually.” And then Harry did it. He stretched out his arm across the back of the sofa and around Louis’ shoulders. He drew his lovely, perfect boyfriend in to his side and beamed at James. James was beaming right back. Louis cleared his throat …

“I really am lucky … and Harry is most definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Louis turned his head and smiled up at Harry.

Their eyes met and they could read each other’s thoughts without any need for words. They had done it. After all the years of hiding. It was all over. They could be together wherever they wanted, starting right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments always much appreciated :)


End file.
